


Clone

by Skull8642468steter72



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull8642468steter72/pseuds/Skull8642468steter72
Summary: What is it like to be one of Naruto's clones
Kudos: 2





	Clone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic

While Naruto waited for mizuki sensei he needed to quickly learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll.

He would be so cool that the teme broody bastard will be able to beat him easily and sakura chan would see how cool he is and she'll be falling in love with me in no time smiling to himself for such a great idea.

He started to read through the scroll one by one until he found it the perfect jutsu.

A clone technique he was bad at them but this one he knows he can do the shadow clone in sounded perfect.

Hbe will show all of them he will become the greatest hokage believe it!

Iruka sensei will be so proud they can go and get Ramen together Celebrate.

Creating a shadow Clone after he has read most of the words on the scroll all he paid attention to was simple bits.

Showing his great skill creating a clone and he dispells it proud.

Minutes before iruka sensei looked angry he put his hands up to calm him down he smiled at iruka sensei.

I did it. I stole the forbidden scroll from the old man's office and learned a technique of cloning Jutsu. It was super easy.

looking confused, iruka asked what are you talking about Naruto, there's no secret test.

But mizuki told me about the secret test I passed.

Can I be a ninja now?

Iruka looking angry says miziki lied to get you to steal and the forbidden scroll from the hokage's office we need to leave now before mizuki gets here.

Just then mizika comes forward smirking iruka you have found out too much I'm sorry I really did like you but I can't have you telling people what really happened now demon Brat give me the scroll you demon do you want to know why the villagers hate you.

Iruki shouts no it's a secret.

Mizuki smirked. It's because you are nine tails Fox that attacked konoha the four fourth hokage sealed it into you you are a monster.

While Naruto is shocked he attacked, throwing shuriken at him to make him drop the scroll.

Naruto runs out of the way but iruka sensei jumps in front of him and takes them to his back.

Naruto and angry screams iruka sensei tears in his eyes and is enraged .

He turns back to Mizuki sensei shouting Shadow Clone.

Once they appear he attacks mizuki sensei with dozens of naruto's.

Mizuki is shocked that this new Turn Of Events is unable to defend himself against so many falling to the ground beaten and bloody Falls unconscious.

Naruto's despells the Clones and runs to iruka sensei crying and Apologising.

Iruka sensei takes off his headband and hands it to Naruto you're a genen now well done.

The AMBU finally arrived taking mizuki sensei and healing iruka sensei

Clone POV - After naruto dispelled the clones and i wondered why i was still here.

I had noticed that I was nothing like the other clones.

I've been acting differently than them, having my own thoughts, ideas and desires that have nothing to do with naruto.

I hadn't even been compelled to follow Naruto's orders like all the others.

fearing it would only be a matter of time before i was dispelled.

I went walking around to think.

I walked in the village and Henge myself into different people and animals to not be noticed.

I wandered into the forest of death only to come across a gigantic spider five times my height running as fast as I could only escaping by seconds. I cursed myself for being so careless.

Thinking I could have died made me forget that I wasn't the real Naruto, only a clone.

The real naruto was probably at Ichiraku's eating ramen with iruka sensei.

I remember how I used to act like an idiot.

I was probably going to dispel any minute now.

would he get my memories and change or would i simply not exist dieing not even leaving a body behind.

He probably wouldn't even give this night another thought that wasn't about the kyuubi secret revealed.

Did any other clones feel this way before they dispeled them or was it just me.

Would I be dispelled and be back with him? Would I be running around shouting dattebayo proclaiming myself to be the next hokage? The thought made my stomach roll in disgust. If that's my option then I hope I just died.

I made my way to the naka river to have a nice view in my last moments.

Thinking back before the academy, Naruto had been like I was now intelligent and skilled.

But when he started noticing the way that he was treated overpricing on anything he bought, insults shouted at him in the streets he thought he had done something wrong that he had forgotten about it or his parents had done something wrong.

never meeting them i asked the hokage but he only told me they were great shinobi but couldn't tell me about them i hadn't done anything to be treated like a monster.

I thought that it might be because of my odd looks, blond hair not like a Yamantaka and blue eyes, my whisker marks.

He began to watch other children and copy them believing he was doing something to be treated this way.

He started to play pranks on people to make someone acknowledge him.

At the academy he thought he would have a better chance at blending in making friends but nothing changed. All the teachers would glare hatefully at him.

He noticed that no matter what he did they didn't change punishing him for even the smallest of things they.

sabotaged his work giving him wrong information he even checked his marks with someone else's to see where he went wrong to only realise that the correct answers were marked wrong.

In sparring they would match him up with sasuke and kiba most he would always lose seeing his classmates laugh at him.

When he hurt his opponent once sensei scolded him and sent him out of the lesson even the others were confused but didn't say anything.

I perfected the image of an ramen obsessed, orange wearing, loudmouth idiot so much that I had almost forgotten that it was a performance even behaving this way when alone.

Looking down at the river I decided not to wait. I would go out now on my own terms.

And then without hesitation I threw myself off the bridge and into the river until I disappeared from sight.


End file.
